Dont Leave Me to Die
by peeniehutjuniors
Summary: When a person dies, they're supposed to stay dead right? Wrong. Well not in this day and age anyway. idk I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

***DISCLAIMER* OK... I do not own The Walking Dead nor the original characters associated with the show. The only characters I own are Evelyn and maybe a few others further along in the story.**

Running.

That's all I've been doing these past few weeks. Trying to escape the dead.  
Right now I was running from a herd of those things.  
I don't know how long I was going but it seemed like hours.

I finally find a decent tree and climb up to one of the strongest looking branches. I look down and see that some corpses have already started to pile up around the base of the tree.  
I try to get comfortable since I don't plan on leaving anytime soon but fail. Looks like I'm gonna be stuck here for a while.

As I look over the trees i can't help but think of everything that has happened. Everyone I've lost. My family and friends. I have nothing left to live for.  
If I wasn't a coward I would've ended everything a long time ago.

I pull out my gun and check the magazine. Seven bullets left.  
I quickly count the geeks. Ten.  
If I use all my bullets now ill just have to run from three biters. That won't be too hard. Right?

I slowly aim at the first geek and shoot it just above the eye.

One by one the corpses fall to the ground. Quickly all of my bullets are gone and the three remaining biters stand below me.

Slowly, I make my way down the tree branches and jump down earning the attention of the geeks. Shit.

I started sprinting towards the trees. I darted through the plants hoping to get rid of the geeks. And it had worked. After about ten minutes of running I had finally lost them.  
I slowed down and started to walk.

It was actually quite peaceful here. Just strolling through the thick forest.

I looked up into the sky and saw a small cloud of smoke.  
'Could that be other survivors?' I thought.

As my walking sped up I finally reached the edge of the woods. I crouched down behind a small bush and listened closely to everything surrounding me. I could hear children laughing and people talking. I peeked up over the bush and saw a small group of no more than 12 people. Just as I was about to stand up I was tackled to the ground.

Hovering above me was a very dirty man holding a knife to my throat.

"Who 'er you?" Asked the man with a gruff voice.

"E-Evelyn Morris" I chocked.

"What do ye want?" He asked pressing the blade harder against my neck.

I was speechless. Frozen actually. I couldn't talk. All I could manage was a small squeak.  
The man grunted and pulled me up from the ground still holding the knife against me. He dragged me through the clearing and into the middle of the group.

As the mysterious man put me down he grabbed a crossbow from his back and aimed it towards my head and glared at me.

I cowered under his cold stare.  
Just as I thought my life was about to end, a man in a sheriffs uniform approached us.  
" Daryl out the goddamn weapon down. Can't you see she's just a kid."

"A pest is what she is." Replied 'Daryl'.

The officer rubbed his temple and sighed.

"Put the gun down and tell me how you found her." He instructed.

'Daryl' mumbled something before lowering his weapon. "I found her spyin' on camp." He said. "Wheres _your_ camp girlie? You got a group waiting for you?"

I tried standing up but Daryl pushed me back down again. "Not so fast darlin'. You're stayin' right here.''

"Daryl thats enough!" The officer yelled. "Go keep watch with Dale."

Daryl stormed off and the officer held out his hand and helped me up. "I'm really sorry about Daryl." He said. I nodded slightly and he sighed again. "Well I'm Rick. Rick Grimes." He held his hand out again and I shook it. "Evelyn Morris"

"So Evelyn Morris, are you with a group?" He asked. "That depends." I replied "Will you allow me to join yours?"

Rick thought for a moment before responding. "That depends. If you promise not to murder us while we sleep, I'll let you stay" I nod in agreement.

Rick put a hand on my shoulder. "Now Evelyn, if you follow me I'll introduce you to the rest of the group."

**Alright that was chapter 1 woo. When I first started writing this chapter I was really confident and now I just think I gave up half way through. So I am so sorry if it's really bad. **


	2. Chapter 2

Rick led me to a small fire where some of the group sat. They all gave Rick confused looks as we approached them.

He cleared his throat before speaking. "Guys this is Evelyn." He said pointing in my direction. I halfheartedly smiled as they turned their heads towards me. "Daryl found her wandering around here not too long ago."

"Evelyn why don't you sit down and let everyone introduce themselves while I go and sort Daryl out." Rick suggested. I nodded and sat down next to a little boy. He looked up at me and blushed.

"Looks like somebody's got a little crush already." Said one of the women sitting on the other side of me. The boy frowned and turned away. "I'm Lori by the way." She said smiling.

Within the next minute everyone had introduced themselves and I was feeling pretty comfortable. This could actually work. It had been so long since I was with a group and I forgot what it was like to have company.

"So Blondie." Said the man who I think was Shane. "Where are you from?"

"Well, I was originally from Georgia, but when everything went to shit I guess i found my way here." He nodded and we all sat in silence.

Just as I was about to start a conversation with Lori, Rick, Daryl and an older man - who Rick mentioned was Dale - walked out of he RV and sat around the fire with us. I sat there twiddling my thumbs as they talked about preparing food that Daryl caught earlier. I wasn't so keen on the idea of eating squirrel, but I guess being in the middle of the apocalypse, has it's downsides.

After the group finally finished discussing their dinner plans, Daryl brought a bag of meat that I could only hope was chicken, from the RV. But my hopes were quickly washed away as he pulled out around 10 squirrel from the bag. I almost gagged at the thought of eating one of those.

Daryl must have noticed my discomfort because he smirked and waved the animals around, causing a few droplets of blood to fall close to my feet.

That's what did it for me. I got up and ran into the bushes, emptying my stomach onto the forest floor. I could hear the man laughing.  
I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and slowly made my way back up to the group.

"Can't handle it princess?" Asked Daryl. I flipped him off and sat back down causing him to laugh even harder. Great. First day in the group and I'm already being laughed at.

Carol placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a knowing smile. "Don't mind Daryl." She said. " He can be a bit of a dick sometimes. But you get used to it."

I smiled and nodded as the men prepared our meals.

After ten minutes of waiting for the meat to cook, plates were handed around and we were given small rations of the squirrel.  
I played with the food for a while before finally deciding to eat it.

I didn't realize how hungry I really was until my place was clean. 'Not that bad' I thought.

After everyone had finished their dinner, they started to break away into their tents and settle in for the night.

Just as I was about to close my eyes and fall asleep, I felt a slight tapping on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Rick standing there. "Hey Eve." He said. "Look, we don't actually have enough tents for you to have your own and Glenn is the only one with a two person tent available." He said that all rather quick. Like a small boy explaining to their parents that they shot the neighbor's cat with a BB gun.

"Oh it's cool Rick." I said "I can just stay out here and keep watch." He thought for a moment before replying.  
"It's to dangerous to stay out here alone so I guess you could keep watch with Daryl on the RV." I nodded, not knowing what I was going to get myself into.

The RV was pretty quiet . We just sat there in silence. If I knew it was going to be this boring, I would've gone with Glenn.

A lot of the time Daryl would glance over towards me, making me feel uncomfortable.  
"Can I help you?" I asked as he turned away for probably the thirteenth time. "What?" He grumbled.  
"You keep looking over at me." I say. "Do you need anything?"

"Don't flatter yourself darlin'." He laughed. "ye ain't nothin' special."

I frowned and picked up the binoculars. Looking out over the highway, I could see everything. All of the abandoned cars, the corpses of people that were trying to escape the dead. There were even a few biters stumbling around in the distance.  
I tapped Daryl on the shoulder and pointed to the geeks but he just shrugged and looked away. "They're not doing anythin'. He said "Besides. They're goin' away from us.

I nodded and relaxed. "So are we headed anywhere at the moment?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Rick wants to head to the CDC and see if it's safe to stay." He said. "Says we'll leave bright and early tomorrow mornin'. Try to get there before sunrise."

I yawned and tried to get comfortable in my chair but of course failed. "Go ta sleep if ya want" Daryl mumbled. "But I wanna stay out here and watch with yooou." I whined.

I tried to stay awake, I really did. But soon enough, darkness surrounded me and I was in a deep sleep.

As I awoke, I noticed that we were moving. I also happened to see that I wasn't atop the RV but in the passenger seat of the vehicle. I looked to my right and saw Dale. "Mornin'" I said groggily. "Morning to you too." Dale replied smiling.  
"How did I get here?" I questioned. "Daryl put you here. Said you feel asleep just like that." He said as he clicked his fingers.

I smiled and stood up, stretching. "How far from the CDC?" I asked as I sat down again. "About twenty-five minutes actually."

That twenty-five minutes finally passed and we finally arrived at the CDC.

As everyone exited their vehicles, they probably immediately regretted their decisions. Biters were coming from everywhere. Daryl pulled out his cross-bow and took out a few here and there. Shane was trying his best not to blow up at Rick who was yelling at the security camera, claiming that it had moved.

"You led us into a graveyard!" Yelled Daryl

"He made a call" Replied Shane

"It was the wrong damn call!" Daryl shouted

"Just shut up. You hear? Shut up. Shut up! Rick, this is a dead end." Shane roared

"All right, everybody back to the cars. Let's go. Move." Shane commanded. As we were about to leave Rick stopped.

"The camera… it-it moved."

"You imagined it." mumbled Shane as he pulled Rick's sleeve.

"Man, just listen to me. Look around this place. It's dead, okay? It's dead. You need to let it go, Rick."

_"_Rick, there's nobody here!" Yelled Lori

"I know you're in there. I know you can hear me." Rick screamed. He pounded on the doors, attracting more biters. "Rick more and more biters keep comin' we need to go." I screamed

Shane tries to drag him away, with the help of Lori.

"Everybody get back to the cars now!" Shane ordered.

"Please, we're desperate. Please help us. We have women, children, no food, hardly any gas left." Rick begged the camera. "We have nowhere else to go."

He pounded on the door even harder

"Keep your eyes open. If you don't let us in, you're killing us! Please!" He wailed "Please help us. You're killing us! You're killing us!" He yelled over and over.

Just as Rick was about to give up, the doors opened, drowning us in a blinding light.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll just say sorry in advance for the dialogue being long and boring :P**

* * *

"Are any of you infected?" A man boomed from inside the building.

"A member of our group was but... he didn't make it." Rick said lowly.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" The man said all too quickly

"A chance." Rick replied"

"That's askin' an awful lot these days." The man answered. "I know." Rick muttered.

The man thought for a moment before replying. "You'll all submit to a blood test. That's the price of admission."

"We can do that." Rick agreed

The man nodded. "You got stuff to bring in, you bring it in now. Once this door closes it stays closed."

Rick nodded and we brought all of our stuff in.

The man swiped his card in a box and spoke into a microphone. "VI seal the main entrance. Kill the power up here."

We all crammed into an elevator and the man introduced himself as Dr. Edwin Jenner.

"Doctors always go around packin' heat like that?" Asked Daryl.

"Well there were plenty left around so I familiarized myself." He replied. "You look pretty harmless though." He pointed at Carl. "Except for you. I'll have to keep my eye on you." A small smile crept onto my face as Carl and Sophia giggled to themselves.

As we walked into a bigger room, Rick started asking a few more questions. "Where is everyone?"

"I'm it. It's just me." Jenner replied.

"W-what about that person you were speaking to?" Lori Asked "VI?"

Jenner stopped for a few seconds before responding. "VI say hello to out guests. Tell them... welcome." As he finished talking, a robotic voice came through multiple speakers set up around the room. "_Hello guests. Welcome."_

Jenner threw his arms up. "I'm all that's left. I'm sorry." That shut everyone up pretty quickly.

The blood test was alright although Andrea couldn't handle it as well as the others. She hadn't eaten in days. None of us have for that matter.

We all sat around a large dinner table having the time of out lives.

"You know." said Dale. "In Italy, kids have wine with their dinner."

"Well when Carl's in Italy he can have some." Lori answered.

"Oh c'mon." Rick answered. "What's a little gon' do?"

Lori stared at Rick for a moment before finally caving in. Dale poured a small glass for Carl and he took a sip.  
We all laughed as Carl pulled a face and sat the cup down in disgust. "Eeew!" He exclaimed "Yeah, stick to soda pop buddy." Says Shane. Laughter went around the table once more.

"Not you Glenn." Daryl sneered. "I wanna see how red yer face can get."

* * *

The night went on like this for several more hours until it was only Daryl, Andrea, Rick, Shane and I sitting atop the table, all very drunk. Empty bottles of wine littered the floor.  
"Wh-what should we do now?" I hiccuped.  
"Hey I know." Shane croaked. "Seven minutes in heaven."  
We all nodded and Rick picked up Dale's hat that was left on the ground. We all placed items into the bag and Shane has the first go.

Shane closed his eyes and shoved his hand in the hat, pulling out Rick's badge.

We found a decent sized closet and shoved the two boys inside. All that was heard from inside the small room was muffled talking and then nothing.  
"I wonder what they're doing in there." I winked towards Andrea and she started giggling.

After seven minutes finally went by, we opened the door to see the two men sitting on opposite sides of the closet. Andrea and I laughed again as they climbed out from the small room.

It was now my go and I was silently dreading getting Shane. He honestly didn't seem stable.

I quickly put my hand in the bag, smiling and wondering in my head who I would get. This was the most exciting thing I've gotten to do in a long, long while. And that was just sad now that I think about it.. I was getting really tired of this entire "killing and watching out for biters everyday" thing. But nonetheless, some fun would be a nice change. But just as I was happily imagining what may happen next, I felt something sharp poke me in the finger.

"Owww!" I cried out. " What the-.." I tried to pick up the thing but felt a sting again. "What the hell?" I said rather loud as I pulled out an arrow from the Hat. "Is this.. what the hell is this stupid thing doing in here?"  
"Hey! Watch it! That 'stupid thing' saved your ass more than once!" Daryl snapped back.  
"Yeah, I know where it's been, that's why I'm complaining! Do you want me to get infected or something?" I yelled back.  
"Yeah, you do!" Daryl replied sarcastically. "You don't know shit! I clean 'em out everyday! Stop bitchin' 'bout every god damn thin', will ya?"

"Now,now, don't be like that you two." Rick intervened. "You both know the rules, go to the room, and stop making a fuss about it."  
"No way am I spending seven minutes of my life in there with this asshole!" I said to Rick.  
"Watch your mouth!" Daryl said back.  
"I did watch my mouth! Asshole is what I meant!"  
"Fuck you!"  
"You wish!"  
"Hey!" Shane yelled. "Everyone is getting tired of this shit, now shut your mouths and get in there!"  
"But.." you started to say.  
"NOW I said!" Shane yelled at me, and then he picked me up on his shoulder, walked over to the room and threw me in. A few moments later, Daryl was pushed in there as well. The sound of a click was heard and the door was locked behind him.  
Daryl looked at me, but didn't say anything. He just walked over to the table and propped himself up against it. I looked around the room, still pissed.  
"I can't believe I thought this would be fun." I said to myself.  
"Not my fault you can't keep that hole of yers shut for more then 5 seconds.." Daryl answered looking away.  
"Yeah, yeah. Like you would actually do anything to me anyway.." I laughed with my back still to him.  
"What's that suppose' to mean?" he quickly said back. I turned around and looked at him. I walked up to him, and was now standing right in front of him.  
"I could bet you anything in this world that you wouldn't know what to do with a woman even if she offered herself up to you on a plate!" I said.  
"It's that happens to you when you hit on a guy?" he smirked at me.  
"Ha ha, okay, I admit, you got the best joke here. It's in your pants!"  
"I would kick your ass right now, but my foot might get sucked in!" he said back. That last remark was the last straw. I slapped him hard on his face. He quickly turned his face to me, looking at me angrily and I slapped him again.  
"What the f.." he started and I slapped him a third time.

And with that he pressed his lips to mine. I kissed back harder, I wasn't going to let him take the lead! He pulled me in closer, his chest close to mine. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip, and I slowly opened me mouth to grant him entrance. Both of our tongues were going crazy, fighting for control. Suddenly Daryl moves down to my neck. He trails butterfly kisses along my neck and jaw line, and smirks when I moan. He nibbles and licks that spot, leaving me feeling like nothing more than jelly. I arch my back and grind my hips against him, and it is his turn to groan with suppressed lust. He quickly got back on my lips, kissing me harder than before, if that was even possible, when Rick threw the door open.

"Time's U-Woah!" he exclaimed. "I thought you two hated each other". I broke the kiss, and glared at one another. "You're an ass!" I said, "Shut up!" he replied and we both walked out.

"I'm goin' to sleep." I mumbled towards Rick. He nodded trying to hold his laughter.

I walked down the empty halls. I could still hear them yelling and laughing.

I continued walking past the doors until I found a vacant room. I sighed and opened the door, falling onto the nearest bed. I sandwiched myself between the duvets and within minutes, I was asleep.

* * *

**I know I apologized before but I just don't know if this story is good enough for you guys out there. Any constructive criticism is welcome **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm going to start writing in third person and see how that goes. :) Uhm I'm also thinking of writing a Destiel (Dean/Castiel) fan-fic for the supernatural fans out there. What do you guys think?**

**This is also going to be a very long chapter. Have fun**

* * *

****When Eve woke up, she could feel her head throbbing. She looked over at the clock to see that it was almost twelve in the the morning.

She groaned and rolled out from under the duvet. As she hit the hard ground, she could instantly feel the coldness of the room surround her. She shivered and pulled herself up from the ground.

Eve stumbled out of the room and made her way to the cafeteria.

"Mornin." She greeted everyone with a gruff voice. To which she got a murmur of 'Good mornings' thrown back at her. Eve sat next to Glenn who groaned as he slowly looked up from his palms and squinted.

"You too?" She asked Glenn. He nodded slowly in response.

"Eggs!" T'dog called as he began to dish out eggs. He started by placing two eggs onto Rick's plate. "Powdered, but I do 'em good." He told us, putting more food onto Carl's plate before heading over to serve Glenn and Eve. "Bet you can't tell. Protein...helps the hangover." T'dog raised his voice, clearly directing his point towards Eve and Glenn. Eve could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Thanks." She mumbled. following his advice before Glenn grunted a little.

Just as Eve was about to get up for a plate, Carl sat down next to her and examined her neck. "What are those red marks on your neck Eve?" He asked. His voice was small. Evelyn almost didn't hear him.

Eve cocked her head to the side in confusion. Carl opened his mouth to speak again when Carol chimed in. "They look like hickeys to me. You sure you guys weren't up to something last night?" Carol winked and sat down opposite Eve.

"Honestly Carol, if I could remember I'd tell you. But I have no clue as to what happened last night." Eve lied through her teeth. She knew exactly what happened last night. If the group found out, she wouldn't know what to do.

Glenn groaned. "Never ever let me drink again."

"You two look particularly joyful this morning." A chipper voice entered Eve's ears causing her to grunt while Glenn continued to moan. That voice was just too happy for her liking.

"Shut up Andrea."

"God morning to you too Glenn." Andrea stated as I heard her plop down on the chair next to Rick. "It's not my fault that you two drank too much last night." She smiled.

"How come you're not hung over?" Rick inquired sounding very curious. Andrea sounded like the happiest girl in the un-dead world.

"Well. Unlike you four, I drank moderately." She said cheerily. "There were about 32 empty beer bottles left lying around this morning."

Andrea frowned. "Here." She proceeded to place two pills into Eve's palm. "You two could use some."

"Thank you." Glenn moaned gratefully. Eve dropped the pills into her mouth and washed them down with orange juice.

"Hey." Eve heard Rick say to someone. Raising her head, Eve saw that it was Shane who had walked into the room.  
"Feel as bad as the rest of us?" She asked.  
"Worse." Shane stated as he placed his plate down in the space next to Carol.

Eve closed her eyes for a second before T-Dog cleared his throat.  
"What the hell happened to you?" T-Dog questioned. Unsure of who he was talking to, Eve opened her eyes to find that it was Shane. Giving him a once over but not finding anything out of the ordinary, Eve squinted at T-Dog. "You neck man!" He pointed out causing Eve to inspect the back of Shane's neck, finding 3 large gashes.

"Must have...must have done it in my sleep." He said in a wearily manner.  
"Never seen you do that before." Rick pointed out. Shane fumbled around for a bit before answering.  
"Me neither." Shane agreed with Rick. "Not like me at all." Shane stated as he eyed Lori who had her head low.

Too hung over to care, Eve slammed her head onto Glenn's shoulder, exposing her bare neck.

"Woah." Exclaimed Shane. Everyone stopped talking, waiting for Shane to continue.  
"Is that a hickey?" He said pointing to my neck. Groaning, Eve straightened back up to meet Shane's chocolate eyes that were glued to her neck.

"Like I said to Carol, if I could remember I would tell you but I have absolutely no memory of last night." Eve lied again as she ate her eggs. T-dog was right. Eve could not tell these eggs were powdered at all.

Jenner walked through the kitchen causing everyone to straighten up and turn their heads.

"Doc." Dale drew everyone's attention from Jenner. "I don't mean to slam you with questions first thing bu-" Dale began.

"But you will anyway?"

"We didn't come here for the eggs." Andrea stated bluntly.

"VI, give me a playback of TS-19."

_"Playback of TS-19"_

Jenner had lead the group into the control room to answer Dale's question. At Jenner's command, VI pulled up brain scans of 'TS-19' to which everyone began to squint at out of confusion.

"Few people ever got the chance to see this..." Jenner explained to the group who's eyes were glued to the large screen before us. "Very few."

"Is that a brain." Sophia questioned her mother and Jenner answered. "An extraordinary one." He replied bending down to the child's height. "Not that it matters in the end." He spoke grimly as he stoop back up.

"Take us in VI." He commanded which caused the scan to enlarge.

"_Enhanced Internal View."_

Blue strokes of light began to fly around the brain scan causing everyone to gasp in delight.

"What are those lights?" Rick questioned eagerly.

"It's a person's life." Jenner answered. "Experiences...memories...it's everything." Jenner spoke with complexity.

"You ever gonna make sense?" Daryl interrogated rudely.

"Those ripples of blur light." Jenner started. "Those are called synapses. Synapses are a junction between two nerve cells, consisting of a minute gap across which impulses pass by diffusion of a neurotransmitter. He spoke before realizing no one understood a word he was saying. "They're pulses in the brain that carry all of the messages. They determine what a person says, thinks or does. Like right now, they are determining what you're doing and what I'm saying. "They do this all the way from the moment you're born until the moment of...death." Jenner finished, summing everything down.

"Death?" Rick questioned whether he had heard them right. "That's what this is? A visual?"

"Yes Jenner responded. "Or rather the playback of the visual." He corrected himself.

"This person died?" Andrea asked, stepping closer to the screen. "Who?" She demanded turning to look at the doctor.

"Test subject nineteen." He informed her. "Someone who was bitten and infected.." He took a pause for a breath. "And volunteered to have us record the process."

"VI, scan to first event."

_"Scanning to first event."_

The scan of the brain was much different now. Those blue swirls were now beginning to be replaced by a group of black clouds.

"It invades the brain...like meningitis." Jenner made the clarification clear, realizing that he had to simplify his words for everyone. "The adrenal glands hemorrhage." The group was silent. "The brain goes into shutdown, the major organs, then...death." He continued on as the group finally got the idea. "Everything you ever were and everything you will be is gone." He stated blankly.

"Is that what happened to Jim?" Sophia whispered to her mother. Carol nodded. Tears formed in Andrea's eyes causing Jenner to look around in confusion before looking back at Andrea.

"She lost somebody...two days ago." Lori explained to Jenner him to look in her direction. "Her sister."

"I lost somebody too." Jenner informed the group. "I know how devastating it is." He stated, looking away.

"VI, scan to second event."

"_Scanning to second event_"

"The resurrection times vary widely." Jenner informed them. "We've had reports of it happening in as little as three minutes."

This made Eve think back to when the virus first broke out. It was pretty much just a normal day. Her and her brother Scott were watching cartoons like they would every Sunday afternoon. Scott had gone to get some lunch when Eve head a thump coming from upstairs, followed by moaning. Feeling curious, Eve slowly stood up and made her way up the stairs. She walked around the hallway, following the thumping noise as it got louder and louder. Just as she was about to open the door to her parents' bedroom, the door burst open. Standing there was her father. He was covered in blood and breathing heavily.

"Don't...don't look in there Evelyn." He breathed. "Pack your things. I'll tell your brother to do the same. We can't stay here anymore" He quickly shut the door and ran down the stairs as fast as he could. Eve listened to her father's words and entered her room. She grabbed the biggest bag she could find and started packing almost everything she could find. She ran out of her room and down the stairs, making sure to pack some non-perishable food along the way. just in case. As she rounded the corner she hear a blood curdling scream coming from her brother.

"Earth to Evelyn." Rick called, waving his hand in front of Eve's face. Eve shook her head and looked up at Rick. "What?" She questioned in a daze.

"You sort of blanked out for a minute."

Eve looked up at the brain that was now fully dark. Lifeless. Dead. But the was moving.

Suddenly a line shot through the head, causing the test subject to stop moving."What was that?" Carol asked Jenner, not understanding. "He shot his patient in the head." Andrea stated blankly. "Didn't you?"

"VI." Jenner called, not answering Andrea's question. "Power down the main screen and the work stations."

"_Powering down main screens and power stations." _VI spoke as the screen switched off.

"You have no idea what this is." Eve pointed out in disbelief. "Do you?" She demanded.

"Well..i-it could be-"

"Viral." Eve put up a finger. "Fungal, microbial." She ticked off all the possibilities and showed them on her fingers. "That scan shows narrows down nothing." She stated with gritted teeth. "Not a damn thing."

"What about the wrath of God?" Jacqui told Eve causing her to turn and look in Jacqui's direction

"There is that." Jenner stated from his seat.

"Somebody must know something. Somebody _has _to know something." Eve said quickly. "Somebody. Somewhere."

"There are others..." Lori spoke up. "Right?" She said to no one in particular. "Other facilities?"

"There may be some..." Jenner agreed. "People like me."

"You don't...know? Rick squinted at Jenner

"Everything went down. Communications, directives, all of it." He explained. "I've been in the dark for almost a month now."

"So it's not just here?" Andrea questioned. "There's nothing left anywhere?" She went on to ask. "That's what you're really saying right?" She interrogated.

"Jesus." Jacqui exclaimed. Eve ran a hand through her hair pacing up and down, not knowing how to react to something like that.

"Man." Daryl placed his hands on his head. "I'm gon' get shit-faced drunk again." He stated.

"Doctor Jenner..." Dale spoke up. "I know this had been taxing for you and I hate to ask one more question but..." Dale trailed off before pointing to the digital clock that was slowly counting down. "What happens when it gets to zero?" He questioned.

"The basement generators...they run out of fuel."

"And then?" Rick asked for him to continue but Jenner walked away. "VI!" Rick yelled. "What happens when the power runs out?" He demanded.

"_When the power runs out, facility decontamination will occur._"

"Okay..." Eve shouted above the group's muttering. "Rick, Glenn, Shane and T-Dog." She asked for their attention and they nodded. "You go locate the generators." She instructed, taking control of the situation. "Everyone else go back to your rooms and stay calm." Everyone stared at her in confusion. "Now!" She yelled, causing everyone to disappear back to their rooms.

Eve sat on her bed and tried to relax. She sat in silence, enjoying the moment as much as she could. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Suddenly the lights shut off, flooding her in darkness.

Evelyn stuck her head out the door to see the many confused faces of the group.

"Why're the lights off?"

"And the power in out room?"

"What's goin' on?" Daryl poked his head out of his room while taking a swig of whatever alcohol he had found. "Why'd everything turn off?" He questioned before Jenner took the bottle from his hand.

"The building needs to prioritize." Jenner advised the group. "The air isn't a priority? Dale questioned him from his doorway.

"It's not up to me. Zone five is shutting itself down." Jenner continued down the hallway causing the group to follow after him.

"Rick?" Lori called for her husband as everyone followed Jenner down the stairs and re-join T-Dog, Shane , Glenn and Rick.

"Jenner." Rick said sternly. "What's happening?" He demanded as everyone followed like lost sheep

"The system is dropping all non-essential uses of power." Jenner told them. "It's designed to keep the computers running 'till the last possible second. We're now approaching the half hour mark." Jenner glanced up at the red numbers of the digital clock which read '33:46'. "Right on schedule." Jenner stopped watching and offered the bottle to Daryl who snatched it out of his hand.

"It was the French." Jenner mumbled.

"What?"

"They were the last ones to hold out as far as I know." He explained. "While other people were bolting out the doors and committing suicide in the hallways, they stayed in their labs 'till the end. They thought they were close to a solution." Jenner continued.

"What happened?" Jacqui asked.

"Same thing that's happened here." He stated. "A power grid ran out of juice." He elaborated. "The world runs on fossil fuel. I mean, how stupid is that?" He questioned no one in particular.

An alarm blared, causing little Carl and Sophia to jump and cover their ears.

"What's that?" Shane questioned looking around at everyone.

"_Thirty minutes to decontamination._"

"What's going on here, Doc?" Shane demanded. When Jenner didn't answer he turned to the group. "Y'all heard Rick! Grab your stuff!" He ordered. "C'mon let's go!" He urged them. Eve along with everyone else began to sprint to their rooms, not knowing that Jenner was about to close their only way out. He typed a code into a computer, causing the door to come crashing down, shutting everyone inside the room.

"Did he just lock us in?" Glenn turned and questioned everyone before realizing that doors had been locked. "He just locked us in!" He yelled, his voice cracking as Jenner sat down in his chair and switched on a camera.

"Within the thirty minute window, I'm recording." Jenner spoke into the camera.

"You son of a bitch!" Daryl yelled at Jenner as he turned away from the doors. "You locked us in here!" He began to run for Jenner.

"Shane! Shane!" Rick shouted pointing at Daryl. Shane sprung into action, grabbing Daryl before he could so Jenner any harm.

"No! No! No!" T-Dog yelled, pushing Daryl back until he finally gave up.

"Jenner. Open the door now."

"There's no point." Jenner snapped at Rick. "Everything top side is locked down, the emergency exits are sealed." He claimed.

"Open the damn things!"

"That's not something I control." Jenner shot back at Daryl. "The computers do." He spat. "I told you. Once those doors close, they won't open again." He reminded Rick. "It's better this way." Jenner claimed in an attempt to comfort everyone. Eve sunk down next to Glenn who wasn't taking the situation very well.

"What is?" Rick questioned him. "What happens in twenty-eight minutes?" Jenner ignored Rick and turned back to his computer. Rick turned to Shane and nodded, causing Shane to turn Jenner's chair around for him to give an answer. "What happens in twenty-eight minutes?"

"You know!" Jenner yelled causing the group to jump in shock. "You know what this is!" He continued to yell as he shot up to his feet. "We've protected you from very nasty stuff!" Jenner roared in Shane's face. "Weaponized small pox!" He shouted. "Ebola strays that could wipe out half the country!" He bellowed at everyone. "Stuff you don't want getting out ever!" Jenner took a deep breath to calm down before continuing.

"In the event of a catastrophic power failure... a terrorist attack for example. H.I.T's are deployed to prevent any organisms from getting out."

"H.I.T's?"

"VI! Define!"

"_High-Impulse-Thermobaric fuel-air explosive consists of a two-stage aerosol ignition which produces a blast wave of significantly greater power and duration than any other known explosive except nuclear. The vacuum pressure effect ignites the oxygen between 5,000 and 6,000 degrees._"

Everyone lost it and began to break down. Rick, Lori and Carl clung onto each other while Sophia cocooned herself into Carol.

"It sets the air on fire." Jenner stated softly. "No pain." He assured them all. "An end to sorrow, grief, regret."

"Open that damn door!" Daryl roared at him, throwing a glass bottle at the door in a fit of rage.

"Out of my way!" Shane yelled, making his way to the door, axe in hand. T-Dog tore another axe from the wall and threw it to Daryl.

Shane gave up, giving the axe to Eve who began to slam it on the door.

"Should have left. I would have been left alone. It would have been so much easier."

"Easier for who?" Lori growled at him, holding onto Carl tightly.

"All of you. You know what's out there. A short brutal life and agonizing death." He reminded them. "Y-Your sister, what's her name?" He looked over to Andrea.

"Amy."

"Amy." He said clearly, looking into Andrea's eyes. "We know what this does, you've seen it." He spat before whirling around to Rick. "Is that what you really want for your family?" He questioned, hoping that he would understand.

"I don't want this."

"I-I can't make a dent." Eve breathed

"Those doors are designed to withstand a rocket launcher." Jenner informed him.

"Well your head aint!" Daryl roared, running for Jenner yet again. This time hoping to do some damage.

"Daryl!" Rick yelled pushing Daryl back once more. T-Dog, Glenn, Eve and Shane had to help Rick keep the crazed man away from Jenner.

"You do want this." Jenner disagreed with Rick. "Last night, you said...you said you knew it was only a matter of time before everyone you knew was dead."

"You really said that?" Lori questioned Rick, hoping that he would tell everyone that Jenner was lying. But he didn't.

"I had to keep hope alive didn't I?"

"There is not hope. There never was." Jenner denied.

"There is hope." Rick Rebuked him. "Maybe it might not be you, maybe it might not be here but... somebody, somewhere." Rick preached.

"What part of everything is gone do you not understand?" Andrea asked him, shocking the entire group.

"Listen to your friend." Jenner advised everyone. "She gets it." He nodded. "This is what takes us down. This is our extinction."

* * *

**Well that's chapter four. It took about three days to write this because every time I started writing it, I would just give up and leave it for the next day...**


	5. Chapter 5

"This isn't right!" Eve jelled at Jenner, her voice cracking. "Y-you can't just keep us here!" She barked, tears running down her cheeks and burning her eyes.

"One tiny moment." Jenner assured her. "A millisecond." He reasoned with her, looking into her teary eyes. "No pain."

"I know!" Eve roared at him, beginning to sob. "The kids don't deserve to die like this! These people don't deserve to die like this!"

"Wouldn't it be kinder?" Jenner attempted to convince Eve that this was her fate, and not a bad one. "More compassionate to just hold your loved ones and just wait until the clock ticks down?" He reasoned with her.

"You have no right to choose that for us!" Eve roared in his face, Rick noticing that she was getting worked up opened his mouth but a cock of a gun caused him to spin around instead. Shane held a shotgun and aimed for Jenner.

"Get out of my way Rick!" Shane commanded as Rick pushed him back. "Get out of my way!" Shane shoved Rick backwards and pointed his weapon to Jenner's head. "Open that damn door or I'll blow your damn head off." ick skull.

He stated. "Do ya hear me?" He yelled trying to get through Jenner's thick skull.

"SHANE!" Eve shouted at him from across the room. "SHANE DON'T!" She screamed.

"This is not the way you do this, then we'll never get out of here." Rick tried to reason with him.

"If he dies, we all die."

"Please." Lori's voice cracked. She had stretched out an arm waiting for him to take it and sit down beside her. Looking into her eyes Shane saw fear which angered him further.

Out of rage, frustration and pure fear, Shane screamed at the top of his throat, Rick urged him to stop but instead he turned to the CDC's computers and began to shoot at them in rage. The bullets teared away at the work station and ripped the wires into shreds as everyone crouched down, not wanting to get in the man's way. But Eve was still screaming for Shane to stop. Managing to get the gun into his hands, Rick hit Shane with it causing him to fall to the floor. To ensure he did not shoot up again, Rick stood over Shane, ready to hit him again if necessary.

"You done now?" Rick questioned him in a raised voice. "You done?" He yelled.

"Yes." Rick walked over Shane allowing the man to stand up and calm down.

"I think you're lying." Rick stated towards Jenner.

"What?"

"You're lying." Rick continued his theory. "About no hope." He elaborated. "If that were true, you would have bolted with the rest and taken the easy way out." He stated. "You didn't. You chose the hard path. Why?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It doesn't matter?" Rick nearly chuckled despite the situation. "It always matters." He told him. "You stayed when others ran. Why?"

"Not because I wanted to!" Jenner vowed as he shot up from his chair once more, Eve braced herself for more shouting. "I made a promise." Jenner said in a whisper causing Eve to breathe out.

"To who?"

"To her." Eve spoke up causing Jenner to look at her with wide eyes. "Test subject nineteen, to his wife." She stated. Jenner looked at her out of shock as to how she knew this information. Eve noticed his confusion and explained further. "When you were showing us the test subject's scan, you had a certain look in your eyes. They were full of anger, guilt and sadness. She said, putting the pieces together. "There was also a slip of paper wedged behind some books in the rec room. An apology note. o her."

"She begged me to keep on going for as long as I could. How could I say no?" He asked Rick. "She was dying." He said. "It should have been me on that table. It wouldn't have mattered to anybody. Jenner pointed to himself, on the verge of tears. "She was a loss to the world!" He raised his voice. "Hell! She ran this place.I just worked here." He informed us all. "In our field she was an Einstein, me? I'm just Edwin Jenner. She could have done something about this, not me... her." He told them angrily.

"Your wife didn't have a choice." Rick told him, reminding him. "You do." He stated. " That's what we all want. A choice, a chance." Rick made his case. "Let us keep trying for as long as we can." Rick pleaded as Jenner headed over to his computer once more.

"I told you. Top side's locked down." He reminded Rick. "I can't open those." Jenner said causing everyone gave a sign of no hope. Tapping a number to the keypad, one of the doors slowly opened as a result and caused everyone to perk up.

"Come on!"

"Let's get out of here!"

"Let's go!"

"Everyone began to sprint towards the opened door and rushed out to the other side.

"There's your chance." Jenner pointed out to Rick. "Take it."

"I'm grateful. Rick told Jenner.

"The day will come when you won't be." Jenner held out his hand and Rick took it, only for Jenner to bring him in to whisper something in his ear instead.

"We've got four minutes left! Come on!" Glenn shouted at Rick.

Jenner released Rick and he started for the door but the group stopped yet again when T-Dog tried to grab Jacqui along with them causing everyone o freeze up when she didn't budge.

"No." Jacqui shrugged off T-Dog. "I'm staying." She vowed. "I'm staying here sweetie." She told him.

"But that's insane."

"No." Jacqui shook her head. "It's completely sane. For the first time in a long time." She stated. "I'm not ending up like Jim or Amy." She voiced. "There's no time to argue and no point, not if y'all want to get out." Her eyes traveled amongst the group and found Eve's. "Get out." SHe told her. Get out!" She shouted at them all.

"Come on." Rick said to them all as Eve stood motionless. "Let's go!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her along to the entrance before she could object.

When they reached the front doors, they were all stopped when Daryl attempted to force the doors open but failed. They were all locked. Eve helplessly joined in on banging at the door.

"Everyone get down!" Shane yelled cocking his gun causing everyone to follow his orders and back away from the window. To no avail, he shoots the glass.

"Rick!" Carol shouted grabbing Rick's attention. "I think I have something that might help." She stated, fumbling through her purse.

"I don't think a nail file's gonna do it." Shane cracked at her out of frustration.

"You first morning at camp." Carol said ignoring Shane. "When I washed your uniform. I found this in your pocket." She pulled out a hand grenade from her purse.

"Everyone Take cover." Rick yelled as he took the grenade from Carol's hands. Get back!" He roared at them. "Now!" Everyone took cover on the other side of the lobby.

Nervously, Rick pulled the pin and ran back for cover, successfully blasting out one of the windows with minutes to spare.

"COME ON!" Eve yelled from the top of her lungs. "LET'S GO! LET'S GO!" She urged as she began to run for the window. The group ran to the vehicles, shooting walkers along the way. They all piled into their cars with no time to spare. They all get ready to drive off when they see Andrea and Dale emerge from the building.

The CDC erupted into a fiery explosion and Dale and Andrea take cover behind one of the blockades. Andrea appeared to be numb but easily followed Glenn as he desperately beckoned them into the RV.

Shaken, Rick started the engine and the RV drives away from the rubble, black smoke rising from behind them.

* * *

**Kind of a filler because I'm too tired to write a long chapter. If I'm not updating regularly it may be because I have exams on at the moment. But if you do want me to hurry up and update, just comment for me to do so. :)**


End file.
